A New Beginning
by RebelVale23
Summary: Unusual magic bounces back at the Dark Lord. Instead of dying, the Dark Lord reverts back to a toddler with no memory except those up until three years old. Will he grow up to become his former self or will he grow up differently?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The only characters I own are my OC's: Vale and Vladimir.**

* * *

The sound of a small explosion echoes throughout the quiet dark forest. In the place of the explosion stands a man in onyx robes with sickly pale skin. Another explosion is heard, a man in dark elegant silk robes with platinum hair appears next to him.

"Severus—" He is cut off by the other man, "She will take him Lucius."

With that, Lucius watches his old friend march forward down the path with the boy bundled in his arms. Sighing, the platinum man follows. They had no other choice but to trust the other man. He can only pray on his magic that this woman takes the boy or they will end up being on the run.

The walk is quiet, the forest eerily too quiet. There should be noise of the night critters but nothing. Perhaps the sound of their apparating has caused this. There is no way to tell but to march forward for now. Yet, there is something in the air, clinging to the fog that rises putting the Lord on edge.

A two-story mansion, nothing as large as the Malfoy's easily seven times larger and more luxurious, appears as they pass through the wards. As they reach the mansion, the front doors open revealing a man dressed in black, no doubt a butler. Butlers are unheard of in magical families as they use house elves for that matter.

"My Lady is waiting. If you will follow me please." The butler bows and begins to lead the way past a set of grand stair case leading up to the second floor.

Severus enters the mansion and follows the butler to the right of the stairs. Lucius has no choice but to follow, the doors closing behind them. It must be magic as there is no one there. Perhaps there are house elves here.

They pass two sets of French doors on their right; one leads to a large living space as another appears to be a music room if the grand piano is anything to go by. There is another room with French doors that has a desk with couches and shelves filled with books in it. It must be a study.

However, they don't enter that room rather the set of odd black doors into a bright dandelion room with red-orange tiles and surrounded by windows. A sunroom, as only those types of rooms would be surrounded by windows with a set of doors leading inside and outside along with the tiling.

"Lady Evans, Lord Prince and Lord Malfoy are here."

On the couch, a woman with remarkable features like a Lily Evans that attended Hogwarts with them sits upon the couch. The only difference is her hair and eyes; pure white hair with blood red tips and blue-green, perhaps even teal colored eyes.

She looks up from her book, soft white blankets covering her lap. "Thank you, Vladimir. If you will fetch tea and biscuits for our guests, it would be appreciated."

The butler with pure bleach blond hair bows formally to her, "As you wish milady." Then he exits the room, the doors shutting behind him.

"Please, come sit. I am curious why you are here Severus, and why you have brought a child and a friend with you."

The young potions master walks forward and takes a seat upon the couch to the left of the one Lady Evans is on. Lucius follows suit, taking a seat upon the couch opposite of Severus yet to the right of their host.

"We need your help Vale. You must take this boy and raise him as your own."

Blue-green eyes narrow at the sleeping figure in the man's arms. Dark silky hair and pale skin. The child must only be about three years old. "Who is he? Why is it so important that I take the boy in as my own?"

The two men look at one another. Before either of them can say anything, Vale's eyes widen in realization of what just happened and who the child is. "Tell me that is not who I think it is? How did this even happen?"

Lucius speaks up, "It appears your sister used a form of magic to protect her son. We are not sure what magic it was but when the Dark Lord sent the killing curse at her son, it bounced off. Severus was the first upon the scene. The Dark Lord was not killed rather turned into a toddler. The child has no memory of what happened or where he is."

Everything was making sense, it would explain why they brought him here. "So, to prevent anyone from killing the child on hand or having him fall into either side's hands you brought him to me. Why not raise him yourselves? Would it not be for the best?"

The potions master sighs, "No. Albus would take the child from us and either have him killed or put with a light family or worse, with a family that would abuse the boy. He would manipulate the child. I could not risk any of his former followers to learn of his existence. It's better he disappears and that everyone believes he is dead."

The double doors open causing the three adults to lapse into silence. A tray of tea and biscuits are placed on the mirrored glass table. "Is there anything else I may fetch for you or your guests, milady?"

Sighing, she makes a decision, "Yes. Prepare a room for the child. He will be staying here."

Another bow, "As you wish milady." Then he disappears, no doubt to prepare a room upstairs.

"Hand me the boy Severus. If I am to raise him, I will hold him for now."

Standing, the tall man walks toward his oldest friend and gingerly passes the sleeping boy over to the woman. The child stirs, his crimson eyes staring up into teal ones. He looks around confused as to where he is.

"Hello there little one." She props him up so he's sitting on her lap instead. "Can you tell me your name?"

He stares at her suspiciously. It takes a few seconds of determination thinking before he speaks up in a soft voice, "Tom. Where am I?"

Giving a smile, Vale answers, "You're at my home Tom. Would you like to stay here with me, be part of my family?"

His eyes widen at this. No one wanted him at the orphanage. He was confused waking up in a war zone like area and ended up falling asleep when rescued. But now here he is in the arms of a woman asking if he wants to be part of her family. This was a dream come true. He can't help but nod his head.

"Then you may call me any variation of mom." The boy smiles. He finally has a mother even if he doesn't have a father.

"Lucius, would you care to be Tom's godfather? And may we use your ritual room to tie him to my blood, make him truly my son later this week?"

The platinum blond man nods his head, "I would be honored. The ritual room will be ready for your use."

Her teal eyes sparkle in delight with the answer. "Wonderful!" Then they snap to the other man dangerously. "As for you Severus, this was clearly your idea as only my sisters and you knew I was magical and head of the Evans family. I expect your assistance with raising the child as needed. That and it would be nice if you were to visit more often."

Raise a child? That was not what he had in mind at all. However, he can't argue that assisting when needed as well as visiting is nothing as bad as he expected. "Understood."

"Wonderful! Tom, the man with the blond hair is your godfather so you may call him Uncle Lucius. The dark-haired man is Severus, a good friend of mine." She hugs the boy causing him to stay still with surprised as no one ever hugged him. "And you are my son. I won't give you up for anything. You're mine now. You belong to the Evans family from this day forward."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I get I have other stories I haven't finished but I got this idea and just had to write it! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you all think! Any comments, thoughts, or ideas, let me know!**

 **-RebelVale23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I own my OCs Vale and Vladimir.**

* * *

A few weeks have gone by since the day Tom came to live with Vale. As promised, she took him to the Malfoy's and performed a ritual tying her blood into his. It will go to show that when a parental test is done, she will appear as the only living parent, his mother. The boy even agreed to take on the name Evans.

For a three-year-old, Vale is surprised by how intelligent. His grammar is very good and punctuation of words very clear. He's clearly not like other three-year-old kids, rather more along the line of a prodigy. Heck, he loves to spend his time reading or wandering through the gardens.

The first time in the gardens, he came running up to her with a snake. It scared the life out of her as she tried to get the boy to put the snake down and move away from it. Personally, she has a fear of snakes considering the incident she had during her school days. However, getting the boy to put the snake down turned into a shocking revelation as she listened to him talk to the snake in hisses. That was the day she decided if he can speak the language of snakes, he would be fine with them just if they stayed away from her.

Now, sitting in the sunroom reading yet another book with Tom on another couch napping lightly, Vale finds herself comfortable with the boy. To be honest, she was nervous if scared with the idea of not only taking care of a child and becoming a parent, but also of the boy who became the terrorizing Dark Lord even though he is just a mere boy. Yet here she is loving the boy after just a few weeks watching as he begins to open to the many different ideas of what it means to be a child with a parent, to be part of a family and loved.

"Milady, your sister is on the phone."

Vale stares at her butler confused. It's been years since they last talked, perhaps at Petunia's wedding. So why would she call now?

Sighing, she moves her blanket to her side and stands. "Thank you."

The butler leaves to continue some chores. Walking barefoot in nothing but a pair of black trousers and a heavy cream sweater, Vale exits the bright sun room and enters her office. The one perk of magic she learned overseas at her school was how to merge magic and modern technology.

Taking a seat in her comfortable office chair, she picks up the phone that sits on her desk and answers it.

"This is Vale Evans."

The voice on the other end is anything but pleasant. _"About time. I have your freak of a nephew and want him gone. You will come and get him!"_

Nephew? Doesn't she mean their nephew? It can only be Lily's son. "What do you mean you have Lily's son? Why isn't he with Lily or his father?"

" _Lily and her freak of a husband were stupid enough to get themselves killed. I want him gone! I won't have this freak ruining my poor Dudley!"_

Vale sits there yet discovering another realization. It makes sense why Severus and Lucius brought Tom to her. He killed her own flesh and blood, her sister and brother-in-law. But he's not the same. But why is their nephew with Petunia? Lily would have had a list of other options of people for her son to go to.

"Why is he with you in the first place? I know for certain Lily would have never listed you for people to raise her son if anything happened to her or James."

" _How am I supposed to know?! That freak headmaster of yours dropped the boy off with just a note saying we must raise him, that there are blood wards protecting us. Just come take the freak!"_

Rubbing the side of her head, the white-haired woman sighs exhaustedly. Any time she must interact with Petunia, even a call, it always leaves her exhausted. "Petunia, my headmaster was a woman so it would have been headmistress. As for who this headmaster is, I assume he oversees the school Lily went to, Hogwarts. I don't see what blood wards would do when no one in the magical realm knows about you and our family thus the boy would have been fine— "

" _I don't care! Just come get the freak before he poisons my son!"_

Growling in frustration, she tells her sister, "Stop calling him a freak! Anyone with common knowledge would know you are the freak considering the fact you and your husband are stuck on whatever normal is thus anything not normal by your standard is freakish. I'll be there in a few hours. You had better not lay a hand on our nephew or I will be taking you and your husband to court."

Not waiting for a reply, she slams the phone down. Oh, how she can't stand her own sister. Out of the three, Petunia was the only one without magic. Neither of their parents or grandparents had magic. However, a great-grandparent, their great-grandmother possessed magic. She was basically a squib, someone with magical parents yet unable to perform magic, thus never attended school. She never had enough magic to attend any magical school thus was tossed into the mundane world, the world of no magic.

"Vladimir!" hollers the woman. The house is too empty so the man hears her without issue.

Once he appears at the doors of her study, she gives him directions. "I am going to be gone for a few hours. You will stay here and keep an eye on Tom. Prepare the smallest room as a nursery just in case. If Lucius or Severus stop by, inform them I had some business to attend and will return later this afternoon."

The elven man bows, "As you wish milady."

Satisfied, the woman storms past the man to get ready. She'll have to use a glamour of course to make her hair look like a normal ginger color instead of two different colors. Then to put a proper set of clothes on: a simple black skirt with a white button up shirt tucked in and a suit jacket over it. Black tights and Mary Jane shoes will complete the outfit. There's no reason to make her sister question her freakish life. After all, Vale lives a more modern life with magic on the side than most magical people.

As she reaches the door, a quiet voice quivers, "M-mama?"

Turning, she finds her adopted son standing there, fear covering his face. He probably thinks she's leaving him especially if he heard the yelling and doesn't know what is going on. "Tom, I'm going to be gone for a few hours. I promise I will be back by dinner time tonight okay? I am not abandoning you okay? Can you be a big boy and behave for Vladimir until I return home?"

Her words sooth him as the tension leaves his body, little shoulders relaxing. He nods his head, "Yes mama."

A quick kiss on the forehead, she smiles at him, "I'll see you when I get home." Then she spins on her heels and marches out the door, apparating away with a soft explosion sound.

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-RebelVale23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I own my OCs Vale and Vladimir.**

* * *

To say she was mad would be an understatement; she was furious! She didn't give her sister and her husband a chance to stop her before calling the police. In the end, they were arrested and she took custody of the two children, agreeing to go through the court systems to get proper guardianship of the two boys.

So here she is returning hours later than she originally planned with not one but two boys roughly the same age ranging between a year to two years old.

Vladimir opens the door surprised by not one but two toddlers in her arms. "Please set up the nursery for not one but two."

"Of course, milady. Lord Malfoy and Lord Prince are in the sunroom with young Tom."

"Thank you."

Walking down the hall, she arrives in her favorite room. It's the brightest room and calmest with potted plants everywhere along with a cozy fireplace. The two men look up curious before their eyes go wide at the sight of two toddlers in her arms.

Tom looks up tiredly from his book. "Mama?"

"Tom, these are your cousins. Harry is on my right and Dudley on my left." She looks up, "Can either of you go and fetch some proper clothing for both boys. Perhaps a few toys."

Lucius immediately stands, "Give me an hour." With that, he marches out of the house apparating outside the mansion. Having keyed both Severus and Lucius into the wards, they can apprate within the wards easily.

Severus wants to ask but he is afraid of the answer. However, he doesn't have to ask as she walks over and hands him the skinniest boy who looks like James Potter but has Lily's eyes while she takes a seat with the other boy.

"Petunia called demanding I take Harry out of their house. I arrived and asked where he was. They had him in a cupboard under the stares. His nappy had not been changed in days and he clearly was starved. I froze them as I used their phone to call the police. They are being charged of child abuse and lost all rights to Harry and their own son. I agreed to go through the courts to gain proper guardianship of both boys."

The obese boy in her arms begin to wiggle around. She leans over the couch and carefully sets him down on the floor. Tom watches from his spot on the couch as his chubby cousin stands on his feet and toddles around, using the coffee table to keep his balance.

As for the other boy, he's out cold wrapped in Severus's arms. The poor man is too afraid to move, fear he will drop the boy.

"I need help Severus. I can't raise three boys that are basically a year apart on my own. I have Vladimir, but he has his own work to perform."

He stares at her, "What are you asking?"

She leans back on her specific couch, "I'm asking you to move here permanently. I know you hate working at the school so quit and move here where you can work on your potions in peace as well as help me raise the three brats."

His face pales which causes the woman to stare at him confused before laughing at him. "I'm not asking you to marry me. You know I have more than enough space in this place. There's even a very nice potions lab downstairs for you to use. I'll even give you the only bedroom downstairs so you don't have to deal with sharing the second floor between the three brats and myself. I only ask you help me raise the brats in exchange for a potions lab for your work and your own quarters."

He stares at her in disbelief. Everything she says in right on. The only reason he is working at Hogwarts is due to Albus asking him to. Winter break will be coming up soon. When it does, there will be plenty of time for the headmaster to find a replacement. This would give him even more free time to work on his potions.

"I agree. You will have to wait until the winter holidays for my assistance."

She smiles at him tiredly, "Wonderful—Dudley!"

Severus and Tom watch as the woman jumps to her feet and runs over to the chubby boy who has begun to pull a few flowers out of her potted plants.

Wiggling in his arms causes the potions master to look down. Emerald eyes blink up at him tiredly, a little fist rubbing at his eyes. The boy stares at the man curiously. Perhaps it won't be as bad, after all, he will be able to protect Lily's son.

The boy quietly asks, "Da-da?"

Of course he wouldn't know what happened to his parents. Giving a rare small smile, Severus shakes his slowly. "No. Severus."

"Sssevri?"

The woman pops in view with a now dirty and fussy spoiled child. "Call him Sev. Can you say Sev?"

"Sev?"

This causes the woman to grin widely, "Wonderful! Good job Harry." She leans over the back of the couch entering Severus's personal space to place a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"I'm going to wash Dudley up—Hey! No hitting! That's it, no desert for you mister!"

Severus is shocked by the woman's intruding her space. She got too close for his liking yet for Harry's sake he will endure it. And by the sounds of it, the chubby child, Dudley, will be a handful. Perhaps it is a good thing that Vale gained custody of not just Harry but also Dudley. Petunia and her husband would have spoiled their son so bad he would be obese and not know how to function in the real world when the time came.

A small hand pats his cheek causing the man to jump in surprise. Looking down, he finds Harry staring up at him, his small right hand on his left cheek. "Sev?"

Yes, he will quit working at Hogwarts to help Lily's sister raise the other two boys but most importantly, raise Harry, Lily's child. This is the least he can do for Lily. Yes, always for Lily.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I wasn't originally going to take this route, Vale becoming Dudley's and Harry's guardian. I originally planned for her to be Harry's guardian. Then I said screw it and wrote it. Have a great day!**

 **-RebelVale23**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been quite a while since I've updated anything. Since this story has gained a bit of attention, I figured it was time to update this one first. I apologize for the delay, but as I said, I've no set schedule. I'm a busy woman with work, trying to study for my property and casualty licensing, getting ready to move, and fly out to help another move.**

 **But here ya go! Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my OC's Vale and Vladimir.**

* * *

(A few years later)

A tall thin boy, seven years old, strolls through the hall until he passes through a set of dark doors into a golden painted room where he stops. Dark eyes with red specks scan the room until they land on a slim woman on her knees trimming one of many potted plants. The one she is working on is a dark green color with faded purple to pink buds on them. There are thorns on them.

"Are they ready yet mama?"

The white-haired woman with cream complexion looks up with a warm smile upon her face, "Good morning Tom. Yes, they are. Would you like to hold the basket for me?"

Tom smiles despite being sleepy. Rushing over to his mum, dark robes flapping behind him, he quickly picks up the weaved basket that has seen better days, a few thorns already sitting in them, starting to fade to black. The boy could have slept in longer, but he knows once the other two boys are up, there would be no chance to fully spend time with his mum, so he gets up knowing she always tends to her plants now. It gives them some quietness without words to enjoy each other's company.

An hour passes as the boy follows the frail woman around, baskets in his hands. She's dressed in a set of light blue trousers, a loose white shirt over it with the sleeves pushed to her elbows and untucked. A teal apron over her clothing has collected dirt. The two things that she doesn't have on are any protection for her feet or hands. Tom knows she always instructs everyone to wear shoes and gloves when working with her plants. Then again, the only time anyone can deal with them is with her or Vladimir. The protection spells around the dangerous allows no one but those two to touch them.

"Tom? Are you okay?"

Blinking, Tom realizes he spaced out. Smiling, he replies, "I'm okay mama! What are you going to make with the thorns?"

Chuckling, the woman known as Vale smiles, "A friend has asked for them. I will be packaging and giving them to him when he visits today."

A visitor? Tom knows she has a lot of acquaintances but the only ones that ever-come visit is Uncle Lucius with his wife and their son Draco. There's Uncle Severus, but he lives with them to help manage all three of them, well, mostly the other two while working full-time on his potions. But for his mama to have an actual visitor outside of their normal ones is intriguing. It makes him wonder what kind of person they are.

"Lady Evans, Sir Blaise is here."

Smiling, she turns to the tanned man dressed as a butler, "Thank you Vladimir. I'll take him here."

Once the man has left, she turns to him. "Be a dear Tom and fetch to cheesecloth from the closet."

Gently placing the basket down, the boy runs over to the white wooden closet and opens a door. Inside are basic materials for gardening, nothing dangerous at all. Finding the white cheesecloth, he grabs it before shutting the door and returning to his mama.

"Thank you, Tom."

He brightens at the kiss placed upon his head. That type of love fills him with warmth knowing he did something, even as simple as fetching an item, is rewarded. It shows that she really cares, loves him and everything he does no matter how simple it is or if he fails at a task. She always reminds him all great people start off with simple things and fail along the way, the difference is not giving up.

A dark voice speaks behind Tom, startling him.

"You should be wearing gloves and shoes dealing with the thorns Vale."

The man is tall, as tall as Uncle Sev, but with tan skin, not as dark as Vladimir, but still tan. There's a sense of authority, power by how he stands; elegant yet dangerous. The man is wearing brown robes, dark and dull in color with a matching cloak. Hair pulled back in a ponytail, falling to mid-back length. The man is clearly older than his mama, a scar down his left cheek helping to give the impression of an ancient man.

"Blaise, good morning. Tom, this is one of the instructors at the school I went to: Professor Blaise. This is my adopted son Tom."

Tom watches as the dark eyed man stares at him. He can't tell what the man is thinking. It's frustrating because Tom usually can with his cousins, godfather, and Uncle Sev. His mama, she's unpredictable to read, but Tom doesn't care because she loves him and he loves her.

"A well-mannered and intelligent boy. It's an honor to meet you Tom."

"You too sir."

Light chuckling has both males turning to the woman. She smirks at them, "Always able to read what type of person someone is aren't ya? Well, here are the thorns you requested. As for that protect you mentioned, did you really forget about the incident I had with them in school?"

The corners of Blaise's mouth turn upward, "Do not remind me. None of us forgot Vale. After all, you should have died right then and there. It still does not mean you should be working with dangerous plants without protection."

"Mama is always careful," inputs the boy.

Vale ruffles his hair, "It's not about being careful Tom, it's about making sure no one gets hurt and takes the time not to rush either."

"Anyway," the thin woman hands the cheesecloth tied over to the other man, "Here you go. Anything else you need?"

Tom watches as the visitor accepts the thorns, tucking them away in a pouch at his hips before pulling a rolled scroll from his sleeve. His mama gets a weird dark look on her face as she accepts the scroll, eyes narrowing in recognition at the seal. Once she opens it, he is unable to read her expression as she reads it.

"Tell me this is a joke?"

It's Blaise's turn to grin, "Afraid not. You have been chosen to represent our society in the beginning of the merging of magical societies, specifically that of your origins."

"Ugh, this is not what I want, but fine. Tell them I accept; no choice anyway."

Deep chuckling rumbles from the man, "They will be pleased. Do not fret, I will be your partner in this. I will come by later to discuss plans. It was a pleasure meeting you Tom; I expect great things from you."

With that, the man turns on his heels and gracefully strolls out of the room, cloak gently billowing behind him. At that moment, Tom knows he wants to be strong and powerful yet respected like that man. One day, he will be.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Any comments or questions, leave in the reviews please.**

 **Have a wonderful day~**

 **-Vale**


End file.
